Field of the Invention
With todays spiraling labor cost, it is imperative that efficiency be increased by minimizing the number of artisans required to perform diversed type crafts. To this end, a work table which can constrain an object to be worked on would tend to eliminate the need for unskilled assistants when a person would be required to hold or constrain an object to be worked on. In addition however operations that require time for example to allow glued objects to set demand that a constraint be used which is flexible and provides a large variety of orientations to accommodate work objects of various configurations.
Prior art devices, of which applicant is aware, include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 187,117, 330,643, 1,518,709, 1,553,669, and 1,574,528. It is to be noted that none of the above cited references disclose the specific structure and slotted mounting configurations of the hereinbelow disclosed working clamps and consequently the following disclosure constitutes an improvement of the state of the art.